


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character (asexuality not really mentioned), Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Mrs. Grundy is creepy, Please tell me their relationship is over for good, some vulgar words, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kissing him was easier than kissing them.





	

Sure- kisses with Veronica, Betty and Mrs Grundy were swell, they made his dick strain in his jeans easily, but this kiss with Jughead, harsh and vulnerable simultaneously, eyebrows drawn together like he was angry, eyes closed, eyelashes dark against his cheeks- this kiss made Archie's heart stop for a moment- then restart with a fervor- faster, beating so hard Archie thought it would beat out of his chest.

It was so different than any other kiss that he had kissed, Jug's jawline was stronger, and you could feel that in the way his mouth moved, his hair short but full against Archie's hands, Jug's beanie nearly falling off as Archie's fingers twisted and curled and ran through Jug's hair.

There wasn't any pulling Jug's body forward and thrusting against it, Archie didn't feel the need- this kiss wasn't about sex or sexual tension to him, it was familiar in safe, in that way, and different, Archie longed for more kisses like these, easy and caring and familiarity rolled into one kiss that he was sure neither of them would ever forget.

Jug moved against him, just slightly, and raised his hands from where they were laying limply across Archie's shoulders and ran them through Archie's hair, calm and caring, not tugging at his hair like Mrs Grundy or Veronica or Betty. Just running his fingers through it gently, not demanding anything from Archie but the kiss they were now sharing.

And then Jughead pulls away, his lips sliding from Archie's, breathing hard, eyes open, lips swollen from kissing, and from Archie's hands current positioning across the back of Jughead's shoulders, he can feel Jug's heart jack hammering away.

Archie let out a large breath, smiling at Jughead, and goddammit if he doesn't enjoy not having to look down at the person he's kissing.

The silence between them reminds Archie of the month's that they were separated- the months it was no longer Archie and Jughead- but as he opens his mouth to break that silence, Jughead cuts him off.

"I'm not going to say that was an accident," he deadpans, like Archie was about to deny all that had just happened. "I don't regret it." He knew he wouldn't, but he was too busy taking in Jug's face, dotted with moles and sharp featured, his dark hair falling over his forehead, to say anything. Archie can only nod, but his heart jumps when Jughead drops his hands from Archie's head and makes a slight turn as if to leave. 

Archie's hands move without a thought, dropping from Jug's shoulders to wrap around Jug's hands, keeping him from moving. As he did, he noticed that while they were the same rough height, Jughead was more thin, thin and dark, while he himself was more muscles, red hair standing on end from Jug's ministrations.

"I wouldn't want it to be," Archie said, honestly. He runs a thumb over Jug's knuckles. A faint memory pops into place, of doing something similar as children, walking down the road, hands laced together. "I don't regret it either."

Jug's mouth twist's, just the tiniest, and in that moment Archie is glad that he knows Jughead so well that he knows what he is going to say before he says it.

He cuts him off. "I don't want this to be a one time thing, Jug," he says, "this felt different, nice. I want to do it again."

He watches Jughead's eyes widen just the tiniest bit- he's surprised, and Archie kind of agrees with him, Archie's not the type to share, let alone deadpan in a way that he thought to be completely Jughead.

Than after a moments thought, he opened his mouth again- but he's cut off by Jughead this time. "I'm not kissing you again."

Archie stops. A hurt look crosses his face, and he feels sadness begin to weigh down his heart. 

"Seriously man-" Jughead continued, lacing his fingers trough Archie's. "I'm not kissing someone who kisses Mrs. Grundy. You may like kissing your music teacher- but I don't."

Archie lets out an airy laugh, and leans forward, resting his nose against Jughead's for a moment. He can remember vividly in his mind the last time they had talked about Grundy, when he had threatened to kill Jug and just before he had permanently broken it off, not that Jughead knew that.

"Okay, fair," Archie laughed. "Besides, the thing between me and her- already over. I ended it at the football game."

Once again, Jughead's eyes widen just the slightest, but this time his eyebrows rise too. Archie can tell he caught him off guard.  
He's about to continue, but Jughead leans forward, and presses a light kiss to Archie's slightly open lips, cutting him off.

"Huh," he says and moves his jaw to the left just a little. "Did not expect that. I've got to tell you, Arch, you've been girl and sex crazy for a while now."

It's said so bluntly, that Archie can't help but to laugh, and he unlaces one of his hands from Jug's, and uses it to rub at a spot on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he says eventually. "Yeah, that's true."

Jughead's empty hand had returned to his pocket, its normal place, and as Archie looked him over, he laughs- Jughead's beanie is twisted and nearly falling off his head.

He raised both hands, grabbing the ends of the beanie, and straightening it, making it so the pointy crown of Jughead's beanie sticks up just a little, just like Jug likes it.

Jug lets out a small laugh, and it's been so long since he heard it that Archie freezes, before shaking his head and re-lacing his fingers through Jughead's, then presses a small, closed mouth kiss to Jug's mouth.

It's enough.

This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted- leave some criticism!  
> (I thought this wonderful ship needed more stories. It might not be the best, or the longest, but oh well.)


End file.
